Rave Master Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are experienced members of the community who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. In community discussion and interaction, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus, and can also be helpful as discussion moderators. However, administrators words and votes do not carry more weight in any form of discussions on the site. Administrators Former |date=19:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) }} |date=09:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) }} About Administrators Additional Abilities * pages, page histories, files etc * files (these are mainly images and videos). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface. Administrator Tasks As part of administratorship, administrators are regularly expected to: * Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including ** Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism ** Pages marked with a tag if appropriate ** Pages that the community has decided are unneeded through votes for deletion * Protect pages that meet the criteria for protection * Block users that meet criteria for blocking Administrator Conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. * Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. * Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. * Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. Administrator Noticeboard :For the most accurate times, you should action=purge}} refresh the page. Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the Administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. Becoming an Administrator In general, the wiki should not have more than two administrators at once. However, users may at always nominate themselves for adminship so that they may be considered if a position ever opens.